Some social networking sites enable users to “share” publications or other network content with other users of the networking site. Each user, or “sharing user”, may have one or more direct connections, or “first-degree connections”, with other users within the social network. The social network site may enable the sharing user to identify content items for sharing with their own network (e.g., their first-degree connections). Once shared, the first-degree connections, or “receiving users”, may be presented with the shared content items through the social network site.